Third Time's The Charm
by yaya1314
Summary: After the descent into hell, everyone thought Misty Day, a beacon of light and hope, was dead for good. They were wrong. What trials and tribulations await her now? Post "Seven Wonders" (3x13).
1. Before the Ascension

**Author's notes**: If you see any grammatical errors or just have some helpful criticism please tell me! After watching AHS Coven and seeing Misty die, my favorite character, I knew that she deserved a better story than what was in the show so here it is! This is my first fanfic and I have some idea where I want to take it, but I am open to ideas. This first chapter is sort of like a prologue as to how she'll return. I hope you like it.

* * *

_Over and over and over again._

How can these cruel people expect her to kill an innocent being? Bringing pain and death then life time and time again was torture for both herself and the poor dissection frog on the table in front of her. Her power of resurgence allows her to feel the life force of a being; it was how she knew where Myrtle Snow was after she was burned at the stake. She continually felt the life force slip away from the frog and back again when she resurrected it and each time she cut the frog, she felt its pain too, which is why she felt that killing this creature was wrong, yet she was reliving this hell of hers over and over again.

It was only when everything around her froze did she realize that she had to quickly ascend back to the land of the living. However, as she was contemplating how, a dark skinned man with dreads, a top hat, and a menacing grin appeared.

"Hello, ma chérie," the mysterious man said.

"Who- who are you?" Misty replied, slightly out of fear, slightly out of curiosity; she wasn't expecting to meet another real person during her time in hell.

"I am Papa Legba. The humans call me the Grim Reaper and even the Angel of Death," he had said that last part with a snort.

"But I like to refer to myself as the Gatekeeper of the Afterlife. Ma chérie, your gift of resurgence has been quite problematic for me. The power of resurgence only appears every few thousand years, it is very rare, and your taking of souls that do not belong to you has given me migraines. Although your death would solve my problems,…it is not your time to go," Papa Legba continued.

"My death? I'm dead already? But I've only been here a little while," Misty said, genuinely shocked.

"Ah, but time passes differently here in _hell_," Papa Legba had dragged out the word "hell," as if to remind Misty where she was.

"In the land of the living, your body has become nothing but a pile of ash for you stayed here too long. Your powers require that your body remain intact for your own resurrection," he explained as he began to sniff a white substance from his pinkie nail, which was long and discolored.

"Hence, you are stuck here for all eternity…without my assistance, of course. But with it, you may very well see your swamp again, witch," he went on as a smirk began to grow on his face from ear to ear.

"I'm not just some swamp rat everyone thinks I am. I know you'll be getting something for this. What is it?" Misty was stern. After going through hell, literally, she was ready to go back, but she wanted to know this "Papa Legba's" motives; she was getting bad vibes from him and at this point she told herself that she should listen to her gut more often because last time she had bad vibes, it was from Zoe's coven and look where ignoring it got her.

"Ah, you are more intelligent than what others take you for, I see. If you were anyone else, you would be quick to return and not ask any questions, but simply put, you are an innocent soul, unlike certain members of your new-found coven, and innocent souls do not belong in hell, ma chérie. There is a place for you in the afterlife, to keep the balance so to speak, but you will not experience that afterlife yet. You are worth more to me alive and your destiny is not over. With my power, I can return you to the land of the living- with or without a current body there. I am indeed infamous for making deals; I will give you a second, or shall I say fourth, chance at life, considering this is your third time dying- so long you answer me when called upon. Do not worry, ma chérie; I will not make you do anything that would corrupt your innocent soul- that, although I hope you do not, you may do on your own," Papa Legba finished with a sly grin.

_Papa Legba knew he would be keeping his ever watchful eyes on this one._


	2. The Reunion

**Author's notes**: This chapter is mainly Misty playing catch-up with the things she missed since she was gone. Next chapter will have more of the drama!

* * *

Although Papa Legba's terms weren't exactly clear, Misty knew it was the most she was going to get. One thing was for sure though: she wasn't expecting a whole new era for witches when she returned.

Papa Legba thought it a good idea to return her to the mortal coil when new witches were just entering the academy.

"What's a supreme?" Misty heard an eager girl amidst the crowd ask.

"You're looking at her," Zoe answered as she motioned to Cordelia, who was standing tall on the steps.

If someone had to be the supreme, Misty was glad it was Cordelia. Misty had never wanted to be supreme and the short time she had spent with Cordelia was eye opening. Misty never had a mother and that's how she was beginning to look up to her, even till the day she died.

Seeing Queenie, Zoe, and Cordelia lead the crowd of girls around the academy made Misty wonder where Madison was. Not that she cared if she was gone, but Misty was still mad over the fact that she had resurrected that spoiled brat only to be repaid by getting sacked in the back of the head and locked in a coffin for days. It was for reasons such as these that Misty preferred to retreat into her swamps, even though she did long for friendship.

For much of the tour, Misty kept her head down because she always hated crowds; it made her feel lost without a way out. After the tour, names were being called for room assignments. It made Misty question whether or not they had kept her room the same or if they had immediately changed it; it hurt her to think that they could have thrown her away so easily. The thought drove her to squeeze herself through the other girls until she finally reached the front. Cordelia did not look surprised in the slightest, whereas Queenie and Zoe were stunned into immobility.

"Girls, please make yourself at home. Queenie, Zoe, and I must speak in private with a fellow sister witch," Cordelia said, holding a new-found grace and confidence she did not have before. The authority in her voice gave Misty a sense of pride for her old mentor.

After the girls dispersed, Cordelia was the first to speak.

"I knew you would return. I foresaw it once I touched your shawl after trying many times to get a premonition. I left everything the way it was, in its rightful place in your room too. I am glad to know you're back, Misty."

Before Misty could say anything in reply, Queenie began to shoot questions Cordelia's way.

"Why didn't you tell us? As members of the council, don't we have a right to know?" Queenie was pretty angry now. She had thought that her life meant something here, that she was someone important, but not being told something like this made her feel like she was back working at that god-forsaken fast food joint and she hated it.

"I didn't want to say anything before I had all the information. I didn't know how or why and I still don't," Cordelia explained to Queenie before turning her attention back to Misty, hoping she would provide answers.

"This Papa Legba guy said he would return me to the land of the livin' as long as I 'answer his call,' even though I'm not quite sure what that means. He also mentioned somethin' about my destiny not being over," Misty hastily answered the questioning looks.

"No matter how you got back, I'm happy you're here and Kyle will be too," Zoe piped in with a smile on her face. It touched Misty's heart knowing that there were people here that actually missed her.

"Papa Legba came to you first? Wow. That's gotta mean something. Usually, it's the other way around. What was your hell, anyways?" Queenie asked.

"It was having to bring suffering then life to an animal in a vicious cycle," Misty answered softly, trying not to remember the frog's pain.

"Look, I have some questions for you guys too. Like, where's Madison and Myrtle?" Misty went on to ask.

"Madison was killed by Kyle for not using vitalum vitalis to resurrect me after I died doing transmutation as one of the seven wonders. Instead, Cordelia did," Zoe answered smiling at that last part, while at the same time hoping to draw attention away from the fact that she didn't explain Myrtle's disappearance.

"Can't say I'll shed any tears. And Myrtle?" Misty was still digging for answers about the woman she brought back from the dead, but there was a pause, a tension in the room brought forth from the question.

Cordelia had become rigid. Myrtle was the only true motherly figure she had in her life, but she knew that Misty should know. It was she who brought her back in the first place, giving them both the chance at a proper goodbye.

"Myrtle believed it would be best for me as a supreme to burn her at the stake for the crime of murdering the former members of the council. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she wouldn't budge," Cordelia finally mustering up the strength to answer.

"In any case, we have been ushered into a new age for witches everywhere. No longer will we be prosecuted as a minority. Misty, will you do us the honor of joining the witch council?" Cordelia asked.

Misty was sure being a member of this witch council would have its perks, but she knew it wasn't for her, just as being supreme wasn't for her. She looked at the other girls and remembered her words to Zoe so long ago now:

_"You can't be your best self until you find your tribe. I'm still lookin' for mine."_

Could this be the tribe she has spent so long searching for? Zoe, Queenie, and Cordelia have accepted her for who she is. Sure, at first, she had bad vibes from this coven but it was gone now. She can only assume those vibes were emanating from Fiona and probably even Madison, but they were both dead now. Maybe, just maybe, this could be the family she has always wanted.

"I would be pleased to join my tribe in the council," Misty finally answered, beaming.


	3. The Order

**Author's notes**: As I was writing this chapter, Papa Legba came to my mind. I realized it would be kind of cool if he was the one explaining how the world is with witches being public knowledge. In the fanfic, he is almost all-knowing, if not completely, so as you read, just imagine Papa Legba sneering in your face as he tells you how it is in this first part.

* * *

What Cordelia doesn't know is that while witches are celebrating their newly discovered freedom, below the surface, groups of people, rather out of fear of the unknown or religious reasons, are learning and preparing to kill witches. Fiona Goode and Marie Leveau thought that killing the witch hunters of The Corporation removed the problem of witch hunters altogether. They were wrong. With Cordelia's public statements, witch hunters have actually been able to take willing volunteers under their tutelage and train them in their ways. They have become an underground black market of killers, even more so now. Of course, with the cat out of the bag and witches in the spotlight, they have to be even more secretive than before. Many people have already begun to voice their displeasure with witches, as well:

"Fight the sinners of humanity!"

"Don't follow the devil worshipers!"

And some even going so far as to say, "THE END IS NEAR!" though the witch hunters are smarter than to go against witches publicly. No, they hide in the shadows waiting for the right moment to pounce in a game-changer of predator becoming prey.

_3 months earlier…._

"Hey, Don, nice going with that interview with the woman who claims to be a witch," Don spun around towards the voice as his coffee was on the verge of toppling over.

"She wasn't '_claiming_' to be anything. Cordelia Foxx proved her status as a witch live on the air. I saw it for myself. People can deny it and say it was just an act all they want, but I know the truth and the truth is the world is full of crazy things you can't even begin to explain," Don, an older fellow with graying hair (rather it be from his actual age or personal stress is up for debate) and a charismatic air about him, spoke earnestly in reply.

As soon as Don had caught wind of a "witch" wanting to speak out about her kind, he was on the case; he had to make sure she was a real one- there was no _way_ he was going to let some other low-life journalist take his chance at ousting the supernatural.

His interview with Cordelia Foxx revealing the witch community was just the first step in his plan to come…and it was only beginning to unfold.

_Present day…_

Don knew he was ready, but, apparently, the "higher-ups" of The Order believed otherwise. Don had spent the past three months in preparation for the next hit- Miss Robichaux's Academy For Exceptional Young Ladies.

"The school for those disgraceful witches makes for an easy target," Don thought as he packed his sports duffel bag with different forms of weaponry.

Even as he was packing his bags, he wasn't sure if he should wait for the all-clear from The Order. Of course, _Don_ knows he's ready, but that doesn't mean he wants to face the wrath of the higher-ups. He had been waiting a long time to get a witch's blood on his hands. Don had no other goals in his life but that; he was consumed by a fury to kill and eradicate all witches since he was a young boy and this constant "waiting for the right time" bull he was getting from The Order was only making him angrier. This long simmering fire in his soul encouraged his final decision to act outside of The Order's judgement.


	4. Foresight

**Author's notes:** I know I haven't updated this in a while. For that, I'm so sorry! I'm going to be graduating high school and going to college soon so I've been focused on that. I'll try to be more aware of the time between each chapter. One last thing on the docket: how would you guys feel if I included other supernatural creatures later in the story?

_Kendramccormick_: Thank you so much for your kind words! I must say that your review brought my attention back to this story and made my day so I appreciate you taking the time out to review. As I've said in other author's notes, I do have some kind of an outline in my head as to where the story can branch out, but I'm open to hearing from all of you. I agree that she NEVERRRRRR should have been in hell and those alligator poachers totally deserved it ;)

* * *

Amongst the rowdy chatter of the new witches at the Academy, Misty was not inclined to open communication with any of them; she preferred more intimate settings and seeing how she had been an outcast all her life, she simply did not know any other way of getting by. Instead, she stayed separated from them in her bedroom which was filled with plants, reminding her of her swamp. Plus, Cordelia always tells her that it's good to practice the Craft and that plants were the best way to do so.

As Misty was watering her last plant, she heard footsteps rushing towards her bedroom right before the door swung open in urgency.

"Cordelia needs us in her office. Now!" Queenie ordered.

Misty did not ask any questions after that and marched straight down to the office in a hastened pace with Queenie. Once there with Queenie, all she saw was anxious and worried faces that consisted of Kyle, Zoe, and the Supreme herself. All were silent, waiting for Cordelia to speak.

"I had a premonition after I had been passed an ingredient for a spell from one of the girls. What I saw was… her death and many others'. I saw silver drawing blood and I sense that it will be soon."

"What should we do? The girls need to be protected. They are only coming into their powers and the Craft. They don't know how to defend themselves!" Zoe rushed out as Kyle held her with a stern look upon his face.

"Maybe the premonition is misleading, just like the one with Fiona and the Axeman?" Queenie suggested with both denial and hope in her voice.

"Perhaps, but we cannot afford any chances now. Kyle, Misty, and Zoe, gather the other girls and ensure that they perform a shielding spell. Together, with all of your power, it will be possible to put a barrier that prevents anyone and anything from crossing. Queenie, I need you focused on a potential intruder- as soon as you see or sense something unusual, use your power to injury this stranger- but do _not _kill him. We need answers. And above all else, if anyone still dies, we're gonna need you front and center, Misty. You may very well be the last defense." Once more, Cordelia embodied the power of the Supreme, dishing out commands to ensure the safety of the coven.

* * *

Dan parked the vehicle down a few blocks from the actual Academy and collected his arsenal. He walked with a spring in his step and stopped short of the Academy. He knew he was outnumbered but he surely wasn't outmatched- not when his weapons are made of silver; The Order had taught him of ways to use silver against witches other than simply shooting them with silver bullets or stabbing them with a silver knife. Dan approached the sides of the Academy with caution, being sure not to raise an alarm. He began to lay down silver nuggets around the premises; that way, the witches inside will be trapped and unable to use their powers against him.

With that task completed, he grabbed hold of two mini grenades from his holster and happily threw them into the Academy through the windows. The crackling explosions that followed were music to his ears. It was his signal that he should enter what remained of the Academy, but upon entering, he was greeted with a group of witches not in the slightest pleased with his little stunt.

How the _hell_ did no one die?


End file.
